


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [12]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Stripper, But fortunately alcohol exists, College Student Hoya, Drunk Sex, Hoya is reluctant, Hoya-centric, M/M, Morning After, Stripper Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Woohyun is a little shit, Work In Progress, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**6:50 PM**

"You guys got me a _what?!_ "

Dongwoo and Sungyeol backed away slightly at Howon's sudden outburst,while Woohyun stood where he was,that smug shit eating grin never leaving his face all the while."We got you a birthday stripper."Woohyun replied,still smirking his as off."Are you that hard at hearing hyung?"Howon fought back the urge to punch that smirk right of Woohyun's stupid face. _You're so luckly that Dongwoo's here right now you brat._ He thought,but didn't say out loud. _Otherwise you'd be regretting showing that smug face of yours._


End file.
